Custody Problems
by kappykuo
Summary: Something happens to her sister and brother-in-law, and Bella finds herself taking custody over her 2 nieces in unfortunate circumstances. After the grief, she thought it would be easy—but no. Full sum inside All Human. Rating may change.
1. Prologue: Unfortunate News

**Full Summary: **After an unfortunate incident concerning her sister, Esme, and brother-in-law, Carlisle, Bella finds herself the 19-year-old guardian of her 2 six-year-old nieces, Rosalie and Alice. She thought the situation couldn't get anymore complicated or stressful—but the world just _loves_ proving our favorite klutz wrong, doesn't it? What happens when an angst-y, unfamiliar, but gorgeous, boy turns up, furious and ranting about not being picked up from the airport?

**Prologue: Unfortunate News**

**BPOV**

I sat on the couch with my head in my hands, breathing heavily. The house phone clattered to the floor, at least loud enough to be heard by my nieces, Rosalie and Alice.

"Auntie Bella?" I heard their musical voices call to me. A sob escaped my lips. There was absolutely _no_ way I could break _this_ news to them.

A few tentative, cautious footsteps later, I felt the cushions on either side of me squish down, and my two 6-year-old nieces' arms wrap around my sides, and then I broke. Crying full out now, I wrapped my arms around the girls and pulled them into my lap. Thank heavens for their maturity for their age, because they just sat there and comforted me—when the situation should be switched.

"Just let it all out, Auntie. Let it all out." I heard Alice whisper, like her own tears were threatening to spill over. Crap. Alice had the uncanny ability to know what was going to happen…

"Auntie, what's wrong? Why are you sad?" Rosalie cried.

Suddenly the phone rang. I felt the couch shift and Alice say to her sister, 'Leave it.' The phone went to the message machine—

Which I stupidly forgot was on speaker.

"_Ms. Swan, this is the police department. We have urgent news concerning your sister and brother-in-law, Esme Cullen and Dr. Cullen. Miss, could you please come to the Virginia Mason Hospital in Seattle? They've been in a car crash."_

**A/N: Welcome to another prompt! Sorry for being dark for so long, I had some stuff to take care that took me away from my resources to write.  
So, if you didn't look at my little message on my profile, you'll know that I'm having a bit of trouble getting past a few nasty cases of writer's block in my stories. Right now, I'm uploading all my prompts. But, if you want me to extend one, PM or review the prompt you want extended and I'll be sure to get to work on it right away.  
I'm trying to get back on track with my writing after such a long absence, but it's not working as planned. I mean, just like I can't read 2 books at a time, I can't write 2 either. The problem is that I can't decide which story to continue. And what do I do? Add more stories!!! I'm an idiot, aren't I?  
Anyways, I'm going to upload one, maybe two more, prompt(s) tonight, but unless I get request for working on one of my other stories, I'm going to keep working on this one. (And I have a good strategy now—I'm writing up the plot line _before_ writing the story!!!)**

** —Kylie M. (kappykuo)**

**P.S.—  
To avoid writer's block this time, I want to take a look at beta readers. If you have a recommendation, I'd be happy to hear it and check it out, and if you want to be a pre-public-upload reviewer, let me know! I'd love to get another point of view on my stories. **


	2. Chapter 1:Beeeeeeeeeeee—

**A/N: Sorry, but there's some swearing in this chapter. If you don't want to expose your 'virgin ears' to it, then just skip this chapter, send me a PM or Review requesting the K-K+ version.**

**BPOV**

I must have been crying for hours. The girls were still clutching my sides for dear life, eyes red-rimmed and glassy. It was dark outside now, the only sign that time had passed in out mourning.

Several times, the phone rang, and each time it was ignored. A little light was blinking on the phone charger, showing me I had missed calls. I didn't care.

But I did care that half of my family was in surgery. Mustering up all my strength, I stood up slowly, almost stopped by my nieces' grips'. They let go of my arms and grabbed each other, continuing their cries for their parents. I wiped my face with the back of my hand before picking the two children up in my arms, having them latch once again to me.

We were going to see their parents.

**

* * *

**

It must have been near midnight when I got to the hospital, Virginia Mason, in Seattle. Rosalie and Alice's red faces were worried and eager as I opened the door. Thank _god_ for child locks! If not for them, they would probably be halfway to the front desk right now!

"Auntie Bella, hurry up!" Alice screamed from inside the car. I quickened my speed, no matter how minutely I could in my numb state. As soon as I opened the door, as I expected, my two nieces sprang out of the car, leaping into my arms, and screamed in each ear to go. I quickly shut the door, locked my car and hurried into the hospital.

"Which operating room for Esme and Carlisle Cullen?" I asked in one breath. The receptionist, a teenage slut by the looks of it, gave me a glare and put down her cell phone. But she took one glance at the children in my arms and returned her glance to pity. I couldn't take that sort of crap right now, so I just asked again, more desperate sounding.

"Room 4. Just up two floors and down the left hall to the OR wing. Second door on the right." She replied in a nasally voice, though it was sweet how she made an attempt to be sympathetic by quieting her voice.

I just nodded and took off to the elevator.

A slow minute later, I ran with the girls, who were running alongside me, the little speed demons, grasping my hands. We ignored the heated shouts from the nurses as we passed, and barreled straight into the waiting room for OR4.

The first thing I saw was the blood-splattered window looking into the actual OR.

"Alice, Rose, go get some rest. I'll see what's going on." I told them in the sweetest voice I could muster. They nodded and shared a chair in the corner, huddling up and crying themselves to sleep in seconds. It must be late for them.

Making sure they were asleep, I ran up to the glass, tinted crimson red, and peered through at the two tables.

There wasn't much I could see, between my sister and her husband being surrounded by doctors and covered with horrifically bloody sheets, but what I saw broke my heart.

Esme's wavy caramel hair was matted and wet, as black as her seemingly short future looked. While her face looked unnaturally peaceful, even with the oxygen mask covering her shredded nose and torn lips. Streaks of red coming down her neck from cuts and battered bruises disappeared beneath the pale green sheet. Her arms and legs, which were uncovered for the doctors, were bent at odd angles. Come to think of it, so was her back.

Horrified, I looked to Carlisle, who was unfortunately just as bad—if not worse. Doctors were scurrying around his table with needles and scalpels. One moved, giving me a full view of Carlisle's left arm, hanging by just an inch of skin and flesh off the table, that they were trying to reattach. I was sure my face paled to be as white as an eggshell.

"Excuse me!" A shrill voice quickly followed a door slamming open. "This is a private operation! Only family allowed!"

I slowly turned to see a short nurse with white-blonde hair narrowing her eyes at me. I walked slowly over to her, and she looked scared, if not incredibly uncomfortable.

"Hello." I began slowly in a deathly calm voice. The nurse gulped. I stuck out my hand. "My name is Isabella Swan. The deformed woman on the left is my sister. Esme. On the right, the one the doctors are trying to reattach the arm to, that one's my brother-in-law. Carlisle."

I could see a sheen of sweat on her forehead, but I just continued on with my speech that should be starred in a horror film.

"And those two children over there—those are my nieces. Alice and Rose. They are upset about their parents, but need their sleep. I would like to be able to think in silence. Alone. With no interruptions, except for the doctors to tell me of my siblings' conditions."

The nurse's face paled and she nodded, backing out of the room like she was facing a bear. The door soon shut behind her, and I numbly sat down in the chair opposite Alice and Rosalie. I was barely aware of the tears running down my cheeks.

"_Sir, you can't go in there—family on—"_

The door once again burst open, this time revealing a teenage boy, 17, maybe 18, years old, with messy bronze hair just screamed to have hands run through it, emerald eyes that seemed to encompass an entire forest, and pale skin that made the bags under his eyes more prominent than they should be.

If not for the murderous look on his face, and the fact that I was too stunned by the events of today to even react to the loud noise he created storming in here, he would have been _gorgeous_.

"Carlisle! Where is he?!" The boy screeched, eyes darting around the room, completely skipping over the window to the OR. "God damn that man!"

Now, _that_ ignited the fury in me. "Shut the hell up, bastard, you don't even know who you're talking about if you say _that_ about him."

The teen turned his venomous gaze on me. "Who the _hell_ do you think you _are_? Talking to _me_ like that after _my_ day, that has to the most _frustrating_ one in my existence, like you're his fricking _lover_!!"

I abruptly stood up, letting my ignited emotion guide my actions. Hell, I've got a days' worth emotion crap, and this was just _dying_ to let me get it all out. I kept walking towards the cocky teen until I was mere inches from his face.

"Bullshit! You think _you've_ had the worst day ever, what about _me_? What about _my—_"

"Oh, typical of a teenage girl! Always thinking of themselves! Have you every given a fricking thought to what happens outside that happy-go-lucky bubble of yours, bitch?"

I was just about to respond when the door opened up, revealing the whiney-voiced nurse from earlier. The boy and I both turned our heads to glare at her.

"Um, M-Ms. Swan-n?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the boy's mouth drop open, but ignored him promptly as I turned my body to face the nurse.

"What?" I snapped.

The nurse cowered. "Th-the-they f-f-flatlined."

My body, if it was tense during our little scream-fest, was now completely relaxed. And not in the serene kind of way—it was defeated. Like the kind of relaxed you get when you know you've lost your fight, and now you just have to accept the consequences.

"Esme?" I whispered. The nurse dropped her gaze and nodded. "Carlisle? Both?" Again, she nodded.

"The doctors did everything they could. It wasn't enough. I'm sorry." Apparently, delivering her dark news, she had no trouble with speech problems at all. She then left the room.

I staggered over to the chair next to Alice and Rose, peaceful in their sleep, and collapsed. I vaguely heard the boy whisper, "Bella Swan? Esme's sister…", before everything went black.

**A/N: Short, yes, but I think it was a moment all to its own. It deserved its own chapter.**

**Kylie M. (kappykuo)**


End file.
